


Is This a Quirk or a Kink?

by Greyescale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Versatile sterek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek, Scenting, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyescale/pseuds/Greyescale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles is beyond done with Derek's "quirks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This a Quirk or a Kink?

It's a sweatshirt. It's nothing to freak out over and in his defense, the lecture hall is freezing. So of course he asks the guy sitting next to him to borrow the sweatshirt hung on the back of his seat. And it's not like Stiles doesn't know him. Hell, Derek knows him. He's on the college lacrosse team and he's helped Stiles perfect his stick techniques. And so what if Stiles wears it home to his and Derek's apartment after class? It's not like the guy, Luke, tells him to give it back and Stiles is cold without his werewolf there to warm him up.

So of course when Stiles steps through the door, Derek appears out of the dark hallway; he does need to get a new bulb, and slams him up against the wall. And Stiles is so beyond done with the slamming and the growling so he sighs loudly, "Derek, _what_?"

Derek sticks his nose against his throat and inhales deeply with a low growl in his chest. "Why are you wearing someone else's scent?" he demands, all gruff caveman again.

Stiles just rolls his eyes so hard he's pretty sure he gave himself vertigo. "It's Luke's hoodie," he states flatly. "I was cold in the lecture today so he let me borrow it. Calm down." Derek just growls some more so Stiles unzips the damn thing and lets it fall off his shoulders and to the floor. "Luke. You met Luke. He came here a couple weekends ago to study for chemistry."

Then Derek tosses his bag to the floor next to the hoodie and forcefully picks his boyfriend up off the floor, carrying him to the bedroom. Stiles doesn't say anything the entire way, just lets Derek do Derek.

Soon enough Stiles is naked and laying in their big bed with Derek curled around him and insistently scenting him. He purrs happily when Stiles is thoroughly covered in his scent and Stiles just kind of glares.

"I'm totally down on the scenting thing because when you get protective and possessive it's super hot," Stiles starts. "But you _cannot_ ignore my raging boner now."

Derek smirks and trails one clawed finger down Stiles' chest, leaving a light red trail behind him. "Who do you belong to?" he asks quietly.

"Derek, seriously!?"

"Who do you belong to?" Derek repeats evenly, just a tad bit louder.

Stiles would usually make a big show about submitting to Derek like this, just giving him what he wants. He would grit his teeth and roll his eyes and cross his arms till Derek gave in. But today he's still sort of cold and and definitely very horny so he makes his voice go soft and submissive. "You," Stiles answers obediently.

"Such a good little mate," Derek purrs and trails kisses down Stiles' neck and chest. Normally Stiles would also point out to Derek that he's not that little, but he really likes what Derek is doing with his mouth so it stays shut.

Stiles gasps a little when Derek gets to the hair above his cock. "Come on," he pleads, bucking his hips up. Derek smirks and presses a soft kiss to the tip of Stiles' cock.

"Tell me what you want, baby," he coaxes with the hint of a growl in his throat. He trails his clawed hand and fingertips down Stiles' thigh, watching as thin trails follow the digits.

Stiles bucks his hips up again desperately, squeezing his eyes shut. "Want- want you inside me," he begs; just last night he was doing the same for Derek, but he's giving Derek everything today.

"Anything for you," Derek promises and gets the lube and a condom out of the bedside table. He flicks his claws back inside and spreads the slick fluid on two digits, spreading Stiles' legs to circle his hole. He hooks Stiles' knees over his shoulders and watches him with heavy, blue-tinted eyes. "You look so beautiful like this," he praises and punctuates the statement with a slide of his first finger inside Stiles.

Stiles moans lowly when Derek pushes his first finger in and grasps the bedsheets in both hands. "Come on," he pleads. "More, Der, more. I can take it."

Derek adds his second finger and it's true, Stiles can take more, he preps himself all the time, even when he's not going on bottom that night. So Derek simply scissors his fingers and gives Stiles' prostate a gentle brush before pulling the digits out.

He rolls the condom on himself and adds more lube to it because Stiles is adamant you cannot possibly have too much lube. (Derek begs to differ when he slips getting out of bed) Then he's carefully picking Stiles' hips up and sliding a pillow under his lower back to support him as Derek sinks in.

Derek groans loudly as he bottoms out and pants over Stiles for a few moments before shifting his hips. "You good?" he asks breathlessly and Stiles only nods with a soft moan, which is more than enough for Derek to start moving. He works himself into a quick rhythm, just like Stiles likes.

They're moving together in perfect sync and Stiles is gasping at the bedsheets and Derek himself, begging for more, more, more. In one of the few instances Derek thanks his lucky stars for being a werewolf so he can give it to Stiles. With a determined growl he starts driving his boyfriend up the bed, erasing Luke's scent from every crevice of his body.

With hardly a warning, Stiles is coming all over their stomachs and chests, eyes screwing shut and Derek's name falling off his tongue. It doesn't take long for Derek to follow and he's breathing heavily while still inside Stiles.

When he finally pulls out he drops the used condom on the floor and sticks his nose against Stiles' neck. "Who do you belong to?" he asks again, voice rough, but loving.

"You," Stiles breathes, snuggling up to Derek. "But let me take your hoodie tomorrow."

Derek smiles softly and covers Stiles up, rubbing his back while he drifts off to sleep curled close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey come shoot me prompts at [tumblr](http://arsebuttock.tumblr.com/).


End file.
